A Hidden Past and a Hope for the Future
by Quandelin
Summary: CATS fic. The new Jellicle is being vague about her past, and the tribe suspects something. Will this bring war to the Jellicles? Chapt. 5 posted.
1. All Alone in the Moonlight...

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY musicals, although I truly wish I did.  
  
  
  
She runs away. She runs away as fast as she can. "Don't look back," she thinks to herself. Right turn, and down the dark alley. Screech to a halt in front of the door. She darts inside. "Maybe they'll forget..." Realization hits her. "No; that will never happen."  
  
Noises. She dashes behind a broken mirror. Voices. They become louder, louder; then fading, and fading once more.  
  
She creeps out from her hiding place and races to the upstairs window. Up, up, and up the stairs. Down the dark corridor she runs. Faster, faster! She jumps up onto the sill in time to see them scamper away into the night.  
  
She breathes a sigh of relief, curls up, and falls asleep.  
  
*****  
  
"Margaret! Hurry up, or we'll be late!" Voices floated inside my head. Margaret? Who's Margaret?  
  
I sat up and parted the dusty curtains. The street was bright, and people were about. I leapt down from my perch and traveled down the hallway, hesitating every so often to listen for threats.  
  
I managed to get through the corridor, down the stairs, and out the door with no difficulty. The family appeared to have left. I daintily stepped down from the doorway and into the alley. I paused, looking left and right, deciding which way to go.  
  
To the left was the busy street. I saw streetcars and innocent townspeople walking to church. I heard the bell ring from the chapel. The people quickened their steps.  
  
To the right was a little road leading to the east side of town. It was a rough cobblestone path. Beyond the path, I could see thick glades of trees. With a final glance at the street, I took a step to my right, exited the alley, and started down the road towards my new life. 


	2. ...Then A New Life Will Begin

After a half hour of walking through the woods and down a few random roads, I came to the other side of town. It was shabby and unkempt. A few children were rummaging through a dumpster against a brick wall. I saw another alley a few hundred yards away. Maybe I could find some shelter and rest.  
  
As I turned into the alley, I noticed some things that were odd. The ground was bumpy, and there were puddles every here and there when it was uneven; though where the puddles came from was a mystery to me. My eyes traveled to the end of the alley. I blinked in surprise when I saw a tower of junk blocking the way. It was piled up so messily-I was amazed that it was still standing. Then something else caught my attention.  
  
At the bottom of the pile was a cat. It was gray, white, and black, and blended in with the garbage quite well. The cat was male, with soft gray eyes, and he had an aura of power, warmth, and order around him.  
  
He turned towards the mound, flicked his tail, and climbed up and... Over? It appeared to slope downward, and if my estimations were correct, the wall traveled in a circle, creating a sort of protected fortress in the middle.  
  
Well, this was as good a place as any. As long as I was polite, I would most probably be treated with civility. I ran to the junk heap, and proceeded to climb up. And over.  
  
*****  
  
As I descended downward, I began to take in the view. I was correct in my prediction about the walls, but I had no idea the center would be so large! About half a dozen cats were walking or talking in the center, and a few were perched on the piles surrounding me.  
  
A few heads turned in my direction, some looking wary, and others uninterested. A red queen approached me, looked me over, and said,  
  
"Who are you?" Her voice was low and full of haughtiness.  
  
I didn't answer her question right away. Instead I asked, "What tribe is this?"  
  
She looked a slightly appalled at first, but regained her dignity and replied, "This is the Jellicle Tribe," she paused, and added more forcefully, "Who are you?"  
  
"Let me speak to your leader."  
  
She was getting angry. This wasn't good. Well, on the bright side, at least I knew where I was. I had heard of the Jellicles. They mostly kept to themselves, not meddling in other tribes' affairs. It was one of the ways they avoided conflict.  
  
"Old Deuteronomy is not here."  
  
It was my turn to be surprised. Why ever not?  
  
"Who is your second in command?"  
  
The queen sighed huffily and led me to the gray tom I had seen in the alley.  
  
"Munkustrap-we have a visitor." She narrowed her eyes before walking away; to tell the others about me, I was certain.  
  
The tom looked at me and said, "What brings you here? Who are you? Why must you see me?"  
  
I gulped. He was much more menacing up close. Timidly, I said, "I have come in search of shelter, and possibly a permanent tribe, sir. I was hoping to find your leader, but..." I paused. What was the proper name for a cat you didn't know? I decided not to worry too much, and continued with, "...the queen over there," I gestured at the red queen who had questioned me, "Told me that he wasn't here. She said I should talk to you."  
  
The tom paused. "A tribe? Are you a stray?"  
  
I was hesitant. "Yes!" I blurted.  
  
He gave a mild shrug and asked, "Do you have a name?"  
  
"Yes, sir. My name is Quandelin."  
  
***** 


	3. Open Up, Enter In

He frowned for a minute.  
  
"Quandelin?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is that your birth name?" he asked skeptically.  
  
Why wouldn't it be? Not wanting to annoy him I answered plainly, "Yes."  
  
He shrugged again, and looked me over.  
  
My coat is a tense gray and black, with some brown streaks every here and there. My eyes are a sharp green, and my nose is black and gray speckled.  
  
It was almost as though he hadn't noticed my appearance until then- his expression was one of shock and surprise, and even a hint of admiration. However, what little of that look on his face was swept away in an instant, when two kittens bounded over.  
  
"Munkustrap! Who's that?"  
  
"Yeah! Who are you?"  
  
"You're not a Jellicle!"  
  
"Where'd you come from, anyway?"  
  
They turned to each other.  
  
"I'll bet she's a spy!"  
  
"Yeah! From the Dissimula tribe!"  
  
"Or Bronwyn!"  
  
"Definitely!"  
  
The kittens had gotten so caught up in their own conversation that they had completely forgotten about me. That was a good thing.  
  
"Quandelin..." started Munkustrap.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Come with me; you need to meet some of the Jellicles."  
  
I was puzzled. "Why?"  
  
He didn't answer my question. Instead, he brought me over to a group of young toms and queens about my age. They were neither kittens nor full- grown adults. I was extremely nervous.  
  
"Mistoffelees, Victoria, Lomei, Callisto, Admetus, Tantomile, and Victor-I would like you to meet Quandelin." He paused. "She will be staying with us until Old Deuteronomy arrives next week. Then we will decide if she is to become one of us."  
  
"One of US?" a queen asked. "What do mean 'one of us'?"  
  
"A Jellicle. A member of the tribe."  
  
Their jaws dropped. Every single one.  
  
Munkustrap broke the silence saying, "I would like all of you to show her around this afternoon." He turned to me, smiled, and said, "Sleeping arrangements will be made this evening. Have a nice afternoon, all of you!" He left at a bit of a run.  
  
The Jellicles stared at me for a moment. One of the cats, her coat pure white, said, "I'm Victoria. Follow me, and I'll show you the tire. Then we can all introduce ourselves properly." She turned and headed up the slope, her jeweled collar sparkling in the afternoon sun.  
  
*****  
  
Once we were all seated, she said enthusiastically, "Now let's all go around and tell Quandelin our names!"  
  
"Oh joy..." said one of them, sarcastically.  
  
Victoria sighed, and suggested, "Why don't you go first?" and gestured to a Jellicle on her right.  
  
"My name is Victor." His coat was white with light brown patches (A/N: I forget what he looks like, so I'm just making it all up...) and his eyes were a dull gray. I smiled at him and turned to the cat next to him.  
  
"What's your name?" I asked.  
  
"I'm Lomei," she replied. She was mostly black with a few red and white patches here and there. Her eyes were a darker gray than Victor-but they had more emotion to them. A life of their own.  
  
"And you?" I asked the one next to me.  
  
"Callisto," she said kindly. Her coat was black with orange-tipped ears and tail. Her eyes were a sharp tawny. She looked kind and fierce all at the same time. Loyal, friendly, rebellious, and so many other characteristics forming complicated layers making up her personality. I had never seen such depth in just one glance.  
  
I nearly shook myself before turning to my right.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Admetus," said the gray cat. He added, "Pardon my interruption, but how have you come to us?"  
  
I blinked in surprise. I composed myself before replying, "I was a stray. I have never belonged to a tribe before. I wanted to lead an actual life, and when I stumbled upon your junkyard... Well, I figured that this was the right place to go." He flashed his black eyes menacingly, as if in warning. I looked at him innocently before turning to the next cat.  
  
"My name is Tantomile," said a gray and white queen. Her tone was mysterious and unrevealing.  
  
"I'm Mistoffelees," said the next cat quickly. He was a tuxedo cat with a small white face and paws. I could not help but love his eyes... So entrancing.  
  
There was a pause. "Now what should we do?" I asked.  
  
As though it were obvious, Victoria said, "Show you around, of course!" I wonder where-"  
  
"MACAVITY!"  
  
A/N: hehe, sorry for not updating, I had computer problems. Thanks for reviewing (if you have) and if you haven't-REVIEW! Oh, Alex and Maddie: Do you like your characters? Hehe, im sure you do. 


	4. Now Old Deuteronomy, Just Before Dawn...

Hey everyone! Yes, I'm continuing this story! *bows* I'm sure you've all been waiting on the edge of your seats for me to write another chapter of this fic. Anyway, read, review, and... Read and review some more when I post another chapter! *L*  
  
Moving onward!  
  
"MACAVITY!" someone shreiked.  
  
A huge tiger-striped cat leapt from out of nowhere into the middle of the circle. Victoria let out a high shriek, and Callisto and Lomei burst out laughing. Victoria glared and turned beet red.  
  
The tom settled in the center, smirking.  
  
Between laughs, Lomei managed to say, "That's Mungojerrie! He's always pulling pranks like that, especially on Victoria!"  
  
I chuckled and let my eyes wander around the rest of the circle. After the laughter died down, the Jellicles took me on a tour of the junkyard. They were all talking so quickly it was hard to understand what they were saying:  
  
"There's the pipe! Over there!"  
  
"And the oven!"  
  
"And... ohhh, the Rum Tum Tugger!"  
  
"Silly kittens. You give him way more attention than he deserves!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not, Misto! You're just jealous!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
I laughed in spite of their all-too-serious argument. The tour took awhile, and by the time it was done, Munkustrap had arrived to arrange where I was going to sleep.  
  
"Did you enjoy your time here?"  
  
"Very much so," I replied.  
  
"Good." He scanned the junkyard, looking at each of the cats that remained. "Wait here," he said. I obeyed, and watched him walk over to an older tom and queen. I watched the three of them argue for a while, before Munkustrap beckoned me over.  
  
"Quandelin—this is Alonzo and his mate Cassandra. They'll be sleeping here in the junkyard and they'll keep an eye on you." He sighed; but it wasn't out of exhaustion or a "thank goodness that's taken care of" sigh, but almost a sad sigh, as though he would be sorry to leave. "Well, goodnight everyone, and may the Everlasting Cat watch over all of us." He bowed his head, and leapt up and over the tower of junk.  
  
The three of us watched him go before turning to each other.  
  
"Quan, why don't you sleep over here?" Alonzo suggested. I looked in the direction he nodded at to find a large wooden rocking chair resting lazily on the ground. It looked comfortable enough, so I nodded and hopped daintily on to it. It creaked as I sat down. I was eager to get some sleep, since I had been running around all day. I yawned, curled up, and fell into a deep slumber.  
  
*****  
  
I awoke to find someone swatting me with their tail. I looked up and saw Munkustrap staring down at me, his face business-like once again.  
  
"Shhhh! Quandelin! Get up quickly! Old Deuteronomy has summoned you!" Old who? I shook myself and jumped down from my spot, obediently following Munkustrap out of the junkyard. "Quickly!" he said. His pace quickened to a run, and keeping up became difficult with my exhaustion. I thanked the heavens for my night vision, which aided me in following Munkustrap's lead.  
  
We ran for what seemed like eternity until we reached one of the rich London suburbs. Munkustrap stopped in front of a large white house and meowed at the front stoop. I saw an aged brown paw open the kitty door for us. We were lead inside.  
  
*****  
  
The house was dark except for a dim glow coming from a few windows in the rooms ahead. We turned left into a parlor and Munkustrap jumped on to a scarlet cushion near a table adorned with flowered doilies and expensive china. The older cat took a seat next to me, by the glowing coals of the hearth.  
  
He spoke first. "So Quandelin, what brings you to the Jellicles?" His voice was low and comforting, curious but not pushy, wise but not all- knowing.  
  
I took a deep breath and began. "I was running. Some stray pollicles were chasing me all through London. I didn't find safety until nightfall, in an old house near one of the alleyways. I slept there the night, only to find that the house wasn't abandoned as I had originally thought. But the humans there didn't seem to notice me, and I woke up as they were leaving.  
  
"I've always wanted a tribe. I don't know who my parents were or how I came to be a stray. I've learned about a lot about the tribes during my wanderings. I had heard of the Jellicles before, and I knew you had a good reputation, and I figured I would be safe with you." I paused, unsure. "Pardon my asking, sir, but why have you asked me here at such an early hour?"  
  
The older cat chucked. "I don't visit the junkyard often. If I came to speak with you during the day my visit would attract too much attention. This way, no one knows you're here, so the rumors won't begin too quickly." He smiled. "The kittens don't always know what they're getting into when they eavesdrop, you know. I would be up to the tip of my tail in questions and accusations, and I don't need any more of that than I already get... Now you're sure your parents didn't belong to any tribe?"  
  
I wasn't sure what he was getting at. My mind went back to when I had met Munkustrap. 'Quandelin? Is that your birth name?' he had asked. What was suspicious about my birth name? Did they suspect me?! My eyes met my interrogator and I said simply, "I never knew them. Why do you ask?"  
  
He sighed. "Well, let me tell you something. We Jellicles don't like to meddle in other tribes' affairs. As long as we keep to ourselves we can avoid conflict. We also like to keep our junkyard a secret so as not to attract visitors. Now, if your parents did belong to a tribe, friends of theirs could be watching you right now. They could have been following you since you were born. If you're lying to me, you could take all the information you have now and present it to another tribe as an offering, which could create war and enemies. We Jellicles don't support that." He sighed. "I trust you, and I don't believe you're devious enough to do such a thing. Therefore—"  
  
"Wait!" I blurted. What was I doing?! I continued with, "Munkustrap asked me when I got here if Quandelin was my birth name. Is 'Quandelin' the name of an enemy of yours, or..."  
  
The cat's face became grim. "Munkustrap told me your name, and his suspicions soon became my own. The name Quandelin means 'imitator' or 'imitation' in an old tongue." My eyes widened. I was NOT prepared for this, at least not so soon anyway. I hadn't been in the junkyard for even a day, and they were already this far! I suppose the rumors are true... The Jellicles are quick-witted indeed.  
  
(A/N: Bwahahaha... if you review you'll find out more =P) 


	5. Let Your Memory Lead You

"Ah! Here's one!" Old Deuteronomy said as he re-entered the room. He was carrying something in his mouth. "This should do until I can find something a little more permanent. Bow your head, now..."  
  
The thing in his mouth turned out to be a collar. It was made of braided strips of brown cloth; or rather the cloth was so old and dirty that it had turned brown over time. For all I could tell the original color could have been blue or red. Deuteronomy brought the collar around my neck, and I could feel Munkustrap tying it on behind me.  
  
"There! That's much better! You are now part of the tribe!" Old Deuteronomy smiled warmly and glanced out the window. "Goodness! It's already dawn! You'd best be on your way." He gave me a warm hug and Munkustrap and I departed.  
  
*****  
  
As the sun rose, I looked down proudly at my new collar. I couldn't wait to begin my new life! The Jellicles seemed to like me before. All I needed to do was act my best, and I would be able to make some permanent friends.  
  
By the time Munkustrap and I returned to the junkyard, the sun had risen over the rooftops of London homes off in the distance, and I was exhausted. Sleepily, I climbed back on to the chair I'd slept on before, hardly noticing that someone else was there, too. Finally, I could keep my eyes open no longer, and my world plummeted into darkness as I spiraled downward towards the land of dreams.  
  
My head shot up as though a bolt of lightening had struck me, seemingly moments after I had shut my eyes. I looked behind me, noticing for the first time that I wasn't alone. Mr. Mistoffelees was sitting upright flexing his claws. I glared at him. He didn't seem to notice—he was too busy shooting blue smoke at the towers of junk surrounding us.  
  
I whispered urgently, "What do you think you're doing?! Are you trying to wake everyone up or something?"  
  
He nodded and whispered back, "How else am I supposed to get these sleepyheads up? It's my job."  
  
"Well," I began, "Your lightening bolt certainly did the trick!" I looked at my left leg, which had a small red burn on it. "I won't be able to sleep for a week!"  
  
For the first time, Mr. Mistoffelees looked up from his "work" to examine my wound. "Sorry," he said.  
  
I softened. "Well, you should be." I wasn't that soft. Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh. This was my first official day as a Jellicle and I go abusing one of them like an alley cat! I turned to apologize, but he was gone. I shook myself. That was weird...  
  
*****  
  
It was late afternoon when Jellicles began arriving in larger numbers of two or three. I spoke to almost all of them, finding it difficult to keep everyone's names straight. By the time introductions were finished, I could feel the air beginning to grow colder, and the sky slightly darker. I was sitting in the pipe, reflecting on my day, when Plato skidded to a halt in front of my spot.  
  
"Quan, err... I think you'd better come and hear this."  
  
Puzzled, I followed Plato to a corner of the junkyard, partially blocked by a small mountain of soup cans stacked neatly near the wall of the junkyard. I found myself facing Admetus, Callisto, Mistoffelees, Lomei, and Rumpleteazer. They stopped their whispering as we approached.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
  
The Jellicles looked at each other and Admetus said, "We've been hearing some strange things from Rumpleteazer here, and we wondered if you'd mind clearing them up for us." He flashed that look of suspicion, and the six pairs of eyes glinted at me through the growing darkness.  
  
"What do you mean? What sorts of things?"  
  
"Rumors," Mistoffelees said. "About where you came from." The usual warm glow in his eyes was gone, and his gaze was one of wariness and insecurity.  
  
I sighed, feeling a little exasperated. "I told you! I was a stray and I was looking for a new tribe and—"  
  
"You can tell us. Don't lie. We won't tell Munkustrap unless you're in league with... HIM." Misto continued.  
  
"Why don't you believe me? What have you heard?!" I demanded. I said it again, my voice growing more on-edge.  
  
This time Rumpleteazer spoke. "Jerrie says he heard 'bout some other tribe that's missing a cat. One of them evil tribes, it is." She gulped. "Then he heard a pollicle say something about a runaway who owes him something. Described the coat too, he did—black and brown striped tabby, green eyes, no collar..." Rumpleteazer trailed off.  
  
I gaped. How could word have spread in so little time?! I thought I was safe from all of them for good!  
  
I sighed, trying to regain my composure. "Look," I said. "I know you've heard some strange things. But I promise you! I'm not in league with anyone else! Swear it! And there are plenty of tabby cats in London! The pollicle must have been talking about another one. I swear, I've done nothing wrong—"  
  
"—Well, I'll tell you one thing," butted in Admetus. "If you HAVE done something wrong, and you're not telling us, and you bring war to the Jellicle tribe, I swear by the word of the Everlasting Cat, I will—"  
  
"Admetus!" Callisto smacked her mate hard. "Stop accusing her!" She nodded towards Plato, and he escorted me away from the soup cans.  
  
*****  
  
[POV: Lomei]  
  
As soon as Quandelin had gone, my friend Callisto began scolding Admetus.  
  
"How dare you! I know you're suspicious—we're ALL suspicious, and those are no 'false rumors' Mungojerrie heard, but you shouldn't go telling it all to her face!"  
  
I chuckled. Callisto could be very funny sometimes. Not to say that I didn't agree with her wholeheartedly! I did! Quandelin was nice enough, but there was something vague about her, something that she wasn't willing to tell us just yet. Maybe I could get her to tell me in time.  
  
[POV: Mistoffelees]  
  
I left shortly after Lomei. I'm tired of hearing those two bicker. I don't understand why they became mates in the first place! But Mei insists that they love each other and I guess I believe her.  
  
I'm not sure whom to trust just yet: my friends, or the new cat. She wasn't exactly friendly this morning. I shrugged. Maybe she just wasn't used to being awakened by a lightning bolt... I think I liked her better yesterday. She was a little more guarded, carefully choosing her words; it was noticeable to me, at least. I wonder though... Her past—it seems pretty sketchy. Being a stray, I know how it is telling other cats that you never knew your parents, but it still isn't the same as not knowing anything. I mean, Quan couldn't even tell me where she lived before she was an alley cat! I want to trust her, but I don't think that I can...  
  
[POV: Quandelin]  
  
That was a close call. A very close call. They nearly caught you, Quan! I said to myself. I was lying on the rocking chair as I had done the night before, Alonzo and Cassandra sleeping nearby. The stars had finally revealed themselves through the black velvet of the sky. I sighed. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? Not the Jellicles—the vir. Why did they have to go around asking questions anyway? Spreading rumors and such. Honestly, I don't know any pollicle who may be looking for me. I wouldn't be surprised if he had been talking to a vir when Mungojerrie was listening!  
  
I allowed my head to droop sleepily on to my paws when I heard someone running. A cat was running towards the junkyard. Uh oh... This could only mean trouble.  
  
I leapt off the chair, shaking Alonzo awake.  
  
"Alonzo! Wake up! Intruders! Intruders!" I suppose the urgency in my voice worked in terms of allowing him a moan of protest, but the next sound had him up in a wink.  
  
Howls. Pollicle howls. He jumped up and started yelling something and a group of cats darted out of the shadows, preparing to fight. I identified Mungojerrie, Admetus, Plato, and a few others. Just before the first intruders came up and over the junkyard walls, Munkustrap took his place in the center of the ring of Jellicles.  
  
I stayed huddled under the chair, Cassandra at my side.  
  
"Sit tight while I get the others!" she said in my ear. Her voice was low and resonant and it soothed me. I relaxed my body a little, and it felt nice relieving some of my tension until someone said from behind me—  
  
"So it's true!" I whipped around, and found myself facing Mistoffelees. "You are from another tribe!" My eyes began to water, but I could not break eye contact, no matter how much I tried. I nodded, afraid.  
  
Instead of the steel-hard gaze I expected, his eyes portrayed feelings of sympathy. From behind me, I could hear the beginning of the fight. Mistoffelees looked behind me, his eyes widening in horror, before turning back to me.  
  
"You're in danger! Come on!" I could have stood there for a whole minute, shocked at the prospect that he was willing to save me. He turned around, grabbing my arm, tugging me away from the ring. 


End file.
